


Hopeless Romantic

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Birthday, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam was starting to realize that he wasn't meant to be a romantic. There had been several failed attempts at romance so far in the course of his and Elias's relationship where he'd attempted, even briefly, a bit of romance that backfired horribly. Birthday Fic for the lovely CamilleFlyingRotten





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamilleFlyingRotten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CamilleFlyingRotten).



Adam was starting to realize that he wasn't meant to be a romantic. 

There had been several failed attempts at romance so far in the course of his and Elias's relationship where he'd attempted, even briefly, a bit of romance that backfired horribly. 

First, the flowers. 

Elias was allergic to most flowers considered romantic, even bloody carnations. He'd learned this the hard way when a bed of rose petals led to him lying in a hospital bed. Elias hadn't wanted to tell him and thought he'd be okay but they got so caught up in making out that the gasping and red face weren't alarming till it was almost too late. 

Second, a romantic dinner. 

He'd reserved an exclusive restaurant for their first anniversary, had them in the best possible table, and failed to remember that he'd slept with several of the waiters who spent almost the whole evening blatantly flirting with Adam till Elias punched one of them in the face and they were forced to leave. 

Third, the proposal. 

He'd agonized over the idea of marriage for almost a year. Thought long and hard about whether he wanted to or not. But it was Elias, the first person he'd ever said I love you to so he made plans to propose for their anniversary last year. Somehow Elias had gotten it into his head that Adam was breaking up with him (really it was Adam's fault for texting "We need to talk.") and refused to come home till he promised not to talk to him. So the ring still lingered in his drawer untouched. 

So Adam was not a romantic. 

He was a realist. 

Elias's birthday was going to be simple and have no surprises. 

At least that was his plan. 

The cake was in the icebox, the present was wrapped and on the table, and he even had bought a pair of lacy underwear that he was sure Elias would go crazy over. 

Which was entirely useless now, sitting on a bench with no money and a half broken cell phone hoping that Elias got his message. 

He'd been heading for bus after work when he'd went to take out his wallet only to realize the guy who grabbed his ass earlier was actually pickpocketing. He'd rushed to take out his cell and dropped it in a melting snow pile, the flickering screen barely visible as he tried to call Elias only to get his machine. 

"Some asshole stole my wallet! I'm by the grocery seven fucking blocks away and I can't get home except walking but it's..." 

The rain started, it was so cold Adam hid under the bus stop and tried not to cry. 

Every bloody time. 

He had no idea how much time passed before a honking car horn made him look up. 

Elias parked and threw out his arms, his smile wide. "I FOUND YOU!"

Adam couldn't help it. 

He started crying. 

Elias's cry of dismay made him feel even worse, covering his face and falling into the hug that he needed more than breathing. 

"My poor angel," Elias kissed his cheek, his neck, "So cold. So alone."

Adam sniffled, looking at him and shaking his head. "I keep ruining it, everything. I tried and I fucking failed. I'm not this romantic, I'm not..."

Elias smiled, kissing him so softly that Adam leaned forward for more when they parted. The touch of their cheeks together after made him feel so much in that moment. 

"I love you so much."

Elias whispered, "I love you, angel. I am sorry to have taken so long. There are lots of grocery stores and I was unsure..."

Adam laughed, pressing his face into Elias's neck. He was so warm, even wet like this. 

"I wanted to make your birthday nice this year. Everything is at home and..."

"All I needed was you."

Adam hugged him tightly. "I'd say this is worse than the time I tried to ask you to marry me but..."

Elias tensed and Adam moved back, the wide eyed stare giving him pause.

"Oh, you didn't know about that. I..."

Elias opened his mouth to speak but burst into tears, pushing him back. "I didn't want to marry you anyway! I'm glad you didn't ask me because..."

Adam grabbed the front of his coat, ignoring his struggling. "I STILL WANT TO MARRY YOU, IDIOT! I JUST COULDN'T FIND A PERFECT TIME TO..."

Elias stopped, sniffling softer now and staring at Adam with expectation. 

"You can ask me now?"

Adam laughed, "This isn't...."

Elias grabbed his hands, leaning in, "Please."

The words came out shaky, and suddenly Adam couldn't imagine a life without Elias. 

His Elias.

"Marry me."

Elias's smile was radiant, the most beautiful smile Adam had ever seen. 

"Yes."

They kissed, a smash of mouths that left him breathless. 

Apparently he could be romantic. 

He just needed the right moment.


End file.
